A road vehicle (e.g., a bus) may employ a power steering system for enabling a driver to operate a steering wheel with less effort, especially when the vehicle is moving slowly or is starting off, meaning the vehicle is in transition from a stationary state to a moving state. The power steering system typically includes a steering linkage, an electro-hydraulic power steering (EHPS) subsystem and an electric power steering (EPS) subsystem for providing force to a steering box of the vehicle via the steering linkage. Simultaneous operation of the EHPS subsystem and the EPS subsystem may apply force to the steering box, so as to allow the driver to operate the steering wheel without having to put out a significant amount of effort.